


Dysfunction

by FiFuFiFi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anorexia, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Bulimia, Crying, Cutting, Delusions, Depression, Dogs, F/F, F/M, First Time, Flashbacks, Gastroparesis, Gastroparesis from anorexia, Hallucinations, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Many dogs, Medicine withdrawal, Nasogastric Tube, Nausea, Nightmares, OC is very sad, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychosis, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self depricating jokes, Self-Harm, Smiling depression, Social Anxiety, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Tagging is difficult, Too many dogs, Tube Feeding, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Vomiting, Withdrawal, Withdrawal Symptoms, i mean seriously, imagine having this many dogs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-19 05:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15503592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiFuFiFi/pseuds/FiFuFiFi
Summary: Pidge's girlfriend from Earth has gone through a lot for two weeks. On Sunday, she's finally back in her bed after staying at a mental institution. Monday, she's been abducted by a purple alien race and has been forced into an alien commander's sex slave and is broken by Wednesday. By next Monday, she's saved by her supposedly dead girlfriend and is put into a giant tube to heal her. Tuesday evening, she wakes up from the tube only to find herself pregnant. For Friday she has a psychotic episode and Saturday she doesn't know what to do with life anymore.She's never thought she'd want to be back in the mental institution but here she is. Not to mention her gastroparesis doesn't help anything in the slightest.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any problems with my work, please comment on them to help me fix them. This involves grammar issues, character personality flaws, incorrect information, or any other issues. Please and thank you.

The OC is basically me. Her name is the nickname my family and friends always call me, she has my personality, she has my family (but with different names), she acts how I would act in this situation. I know this is a turn off for many people but this is my first time ever posting any of my writings so I'm scared and I want my character to be deep. In order to stray from me, I've given her gastroparesis from and this sounds like it's just been thrown in but it's also a big part of the story.

If you like this, please give me a kudos. I've been writing since the 2nd grade but I've always been super self conscious of my work but I never finish them because I don't have the motivation. I'm hoping that having an audience will give me motivation.


	2. Sunday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bear, Mastiff  
> Daisy, Kangal   
> Blitz, Doberman  
> Shadow, Retriever  
> Joey, Chow Chow  
> Snickers, Pomeranian

Leaving a mental health center had its own mix of feelings to deal with. You're sent into a safe building against your will because you want to die,then they try convince you that you don't want to die, but once you just start to believe them, you're shoved back into the world that made you want to die and wish you good luck. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

But once you leave and get to go outside and look out the window and finally see the scenery change, you begin to feel happy again. You remember that forsaken building was to hold you until you aren't going to scavenge everything for moderately sharp objects. Sure you may still have an unhealthy secret obsession with sharp knives and still want to flick them across your skin, but you're better now. If just by a little. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The silent car ride was still full of tension, though. Athena told herself she would speak to her parents as little as she could for the week. She knew it wouldn't last the night, but the thought gave her a feeling of smugness and control. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Once they arrived at their house, Athena made a point to slowly put on her shoes and wait until her parents were inside until leaving the car, being sure to lock it. Walking to the door, she felt the dark veil begin to suffocate her, a horribly normal feeling this year. But once she opened her door and her dogs greeted her, the veil rushed away from her, leaving only remnants of itself. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

But that didn't mean the act wasn't tiring. Being greeted by your one or two ecstatic dogs is exhausting. Being greeted by six dogs that haven't seen you in a week is a life or death situation. Six dogs ranging from a 120 pound mastiff to a 7 pound pomeranian jumped on her. She suppressed a giggle and flung herself onto the couch—a place where the dogs can reach her without pushing her down. To finally see her dogs was easily the best thing that coming home, quickly followed by the actually edible food. The behavioral health center couldn't make her happy like her dogs and she missed being trampled by them every time she entered her house. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

After having finally settled surrounded all her dogs except Joey, not being a very snuggly dog, Athena felt content to just lay there and pet as many dogs that she could. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Her younger sister, Epona, burst out of the bathroom, “why did you have to come back while I'm taking a big dump?” 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A small spark of irritation emerged from Athena, too tired to deal with excited sisters, “hey,” she smirked, trying to hide her irritation, knowing Epona didn't deserve it, “how relieving was the dump?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“It’s been here since two days ago,” the grin on her face grew with Athena's mock terrified expression. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Keep that sort of stuff to yourself,” she lifted her hands up in a surrender but the dog that she'd been petting nuzzled her and she resumed her pats. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“You literally asked for the details on her poop,” their dad added from the kitchen. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“You guys can't take a joke,” she sarcastically said to shake off the annoyance, whipping her hair for good measure but it fell into her face and only ticked her off more. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Where's Juniper?” her mom asked Epona. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“She hasn't come back from the thrift store.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Someone text her that as soon as she comes home, we're going to Genghis Grill.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Genghis Grill was the best restaurant in town. Where else can you see your own food catch fire and not come out burnt? 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I'll text her if you tell me where my phone is.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Accompanying the Thinking Man,” her dad motioned towards a miniature statue of the Thinking Man gazing at her phone. As she stood up from the dogpile to retrieve it, all the dogs fled the couch, thinking that she wasn't coming back, except for her doberman pinscher, Blitz, who was very cuddly and very lazy. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Once returned to her seat, she texted her sister who only seconds later saw the text and replies that she was coming back. Athena read the texts her friends sent on the group chat while she was gone. They still hadn't had the heart to remove Katie Holt from the chat since she had disappeared months ago, still holding onto that small ‘what if’ chance that she was still alive. Most of the texting while Athena was gone was either her friends talking about their cats and dogs doing weird stuff or strange things they thought about randomly and they had to share it. The last conversation, though, was about walking in on there family ‘doing it.’ 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

She decided to text, ‘so this is what happens when I'm not here to regulate the group chat,’ to which her friend Willow replied, ‘SHE HAS RETURNED!’ and then ‘rly, u would have escalated it by talking about how ur dad used to walk around naked til u were 3…’ Jane texted an “athena…” and she wasn't sure if that was to her or Willow’s text. And thus, the conversation escalated. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The previous two times she had gone to the behavioral health center, Athena slept on her floor with the dogs. She'd pull the extra mattress up to her room and lay down all the extra blankets she could find around the house just to contrast the cold, stiff beds at the behavioral health center. Even with all her pups surrounding her (Joey was in the corner, though), she couldn't shake the self hatred swirl around in her middle and settling into her stomach, making it feel like she had eaten rocks or swallowed an avocado pit whole. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Her mind easily wandered to Katie, her girlfriend. She had been missing for months and Athena couldn't tell if it felt like yesterday or years ago when she was nerding about psychology while Katie was nerding about coding. That, though, was over a year ago. Once her dad and brother went missing, Katie had gone into a deep depression. No one from the outside could tell, and if you were really close to her, you had to squint; but it was there, and once you could see it, it was swarming around her. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Athena even believed she was the only person that knew about all the illegal things she was doing. Not even Katie's mom could get everything out of her, but over the course of two sleepovers, she finally managed to get the rundown of what her plan was at the garrison. She really should have made her stay but not knowing what to do, she just let her go. Most the time, she thought that Katie had been killed by the government and it had been covered up because she was just so damn smart. But that theory didn't make sense because of the other two boys that had disappeared with her. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The avocado pit seemed to enlarge, making her want to vomit. In order to cease the disgusting feeling, Athena balled her hand up into a fist and punched her chest. The feeling dissipated a little and she did it again. Bear laid his head on her chest and Daisy licked her hand, both sensing distress and she grunted in annoyance but stopped. Traitors. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was kind of rushed and I wrote half of it very sleep deprived, but there it was.


	3. Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So… this sucks. I never really thought much about this part and… yeah. Fuck this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to make it easier, here is a list of her dogs and their breed listed from heavies to lightest:  
> Bear, Mastiff  
> Daisy, Kangal  
> Blitz, Doberman  
> Shadow, Retriever  
> Joey, Chow Chow  
> Snickers, Pomeranian

* * *

Thunk. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Athena jolted awake as she was thrown on a hard ground. What? Her anxiety sparked. She scrambled up as quickly as she could, registering her dogs growling and realized her arms were bound together. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Before she was even able to let her eyes adjust to the dim purple lighting, she heard a mechanical whirl and a man's deep, gruff voice say, “call off your beasts or they die.” 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Looking up at the man, she realized that he wasn't really a man. He was humanoid but definitely not human. He was purple and furry with fennec fox ears but certainly did not look friendly. The mere sight of him made her blood pressure rise and her mind blank. He towered over her, easily twice her height and more than three times her width made of muscle that his armor only accentuated. He had a mechanical red-orange eye implant that bore into her soul that accompanied his very masculinely angular face and seemingly permanent scowl. His left arm was replaced at the shoulder by a bulky claw that was separated into two pieces and connected by a purple laser. The arm looked like it could easily crush her skull.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The rocks in her stomach from last night came back but tenfold. She wanted to vomit and was just barely able to hold her panic attack from bubbling and exploding at the surface. Her dogs seemed to notice her intensifying fear and barked and growled even louder.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I said,” the thing grunted menacingly and picked up a gun-looking object and pointed it at something behind her, “call off your beasts.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Logic hit her like a brick and she realized she was going to lose her whole puppies if she didn't do anything. “Pack, sit!” she turned around and tried to be as dominant as she could on the verge of tears. She noticed they were near a gigantic bed. Bear looked at her like she was crazy—as if he was human—and they took some coaxing to obey her. Once they all were sat, she told them to stay, trying to make the point across that she wanted them to be as invisible as possible at the moment. They were all smart dogs and she hoped they'd get the hint. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The creature smirked like a parent would at their child doing something stupid, “you may accompany them to keep them obedient, as long as you know that attacking would not be in your favor,” he motioned towards two armed guards at the door that Athena hadn't even noticed in her panicked state. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

She nodded meagerly and slowly scooted backwards, not wanting to turn her back to the creature and unable to stand up. She stopped once she saw Shadow and Daisy at both her sides and Snickers jumped into her lap, probably for comfort. Once she was further away from the threat was when questions came to her. Where was she? What did this thing want with her? Was this just some other fucked up thing her brain wanted her to think? Was this even real? 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The creature taking a step forward wiped all reason from her mind and brought a surge of adrenaline to her system, “I have business to attend to. I'll have my guards explain to you your situation and what to do with your beasts,” he turned and almost left the room before telling the guards, “if you touch her or do any more than bruise her, there will be consequences. I want to break her.” And with that, he was gone. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The guards—who were of much less significant size, but still tall with muscle—both walked towards Athena but Daisy growled and they both stopped. Neither of them had a coat of fur. The right one held a smirk and the left one had a serious look under a patch of fur that looked like a beard. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The left guard spoke, “if you are agreeable, you can keep the beasts, if you aren't, they die,” she nodded, shaking in fear, feeling her heart beat louder and her breathing become irregular, “now, how do you suppose we keep them from attacking us?” 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Athena racked her brain for anything, anything that didn't involve her dogs dying or going out of her sight. A cage could mean that they left the room. “You… you could put leashes on them and tie them up in here,” she managed to squeak out past the painfully large lump in her throat.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“A leash, aye?” the right guard spoke, obviously mocking her fear, “how are we supposed to get them on without being bit?” 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Before Athena could say anything, the right guard, threw her a bag, startling Snickers and Bear, “put those on the back of their necks.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

She stared at the bag, realizing she couldn't open it due to her hands being behind her back. The guards seemed to realize this and said, “come here.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

She jolted her head up, there was no way they were going to get her to do that. What if they killed her right then? “Relax,” the right guard said, “we can't hurt you, we'd become gladiators at best if we disobeyed the Chief Commander.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Slowly and timidly, knowing either way she didn't have a choice, she stood up, being sure to tell the dogs to stay where they were. Against all of her instincts, she shuffled her way across what she could identify as a bedroom to the guards. They unlocked the handcuff-like objects from her hands. She was about to scurry back to where her dogs were when the left guard said, “if you do anything out of line, the Chief Commander never said anything about hurting your beasts.” 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The hairs on the back of her neck raised at that and she nodded before slinking back to her dogs. She opened the bag to find dime size and shaped objects that had a small circle in the center. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“When you apply them, they'll stick the beasts.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

She wearily nodded. She picked up the first one and put it on Snickers. Sure enough, it stuck right on, as if it were a magnet and the small circle lit up purple. Blitz sniffed it, which lead Bear to be curious in it too, but both found it uninteresting. She felt like she was betraying her puppies. She didn't even know what these things did and her dogs sure couldn't consent to having these put on them. She really didn’t have a choice, though. She made sure to give them each a pat of apology before and after putting them on. For all she knew, it could be injecting poison into them. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Put them in there. Once we activate the trackers, if they go past the door, they’ll get shocked,” the left guard motioned towards an open door. It seemed to be as far from the door the Chief Commander left from and was on the opposite wall that the bed was on. A small wave of relief swept through her knowing that the circular devices weren’t made to kill them but also knew that they could have been lying.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

She stood up meekly and held her pointer finger up parallel to her chest and whistled. Her pack stood in a tight circle around her and walked with her to the door. It was something that she taught them for when they go to a park that allows dogs off the leash and they saw another dog that looked angry. No dog in it’s right mind would come up to a pack on six dogs and their owner for a fight. It only came in handy a handful of times but she made sure to keep them up to par on the technique out of fear of one of them getting hurt. She’d never felt so grateful of training her dogs something until that moment. Once the whole pack was inside the empty room, the border of the door turned purple.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The guards watched her every movement, only making her more afraid of them attacking, “come here.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Athena swallowed every instinct she had and stalked towards them. Once close enough, the right guard snatched her hand and pulled her closer, ending up in a full nelson hold. Her tongue caught in her throat and she forgot about suppressing her instincts and kicked and punched the best she could. Her dogs barked and growled and made a mad dash to get to her but once Daisy, Shadow, and Snickers passed the door, they whimpered and halted, causing Blitz and Bear to jump over them, only to also stop and retreat. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The guard picked her up, leaving her legs dangling, causing her to scream and kick at nothing. Being held up would never feel great when you're panicking in a dangerous situation but being held in a nelson was even more uncomfortable and was probably easier for the guard because she was so short and he was so tall. She looked over to her dogs to see that Daisy was walking in and out of the room, seeming to see how far she could go and how much it hurt, obviously trying to get to her owner. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The left guard smirked for the first time but said, “stop teasing her, Zorkaf. She seems fragile and Chief Commander Sendak wants to break her himself.” Athena tried to lean away from “Zorkaf” and absolutely did not like any thought that came to her mind that entailed anyone to “break her.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“That doesn't stop us from playing with her a little. Besides, who's to say knowing her new situation won't break her. She'll sleep it off,” the rumbling from Zorkaf talking vibrated against her back, sending off alarms throughout her body, “besides, didn't he want us to tie the human onto the bed? That'll be the fun part, Khalkek.” Well shit, she suddenly knew exactly what “break her” entailed and it was probably the worst situation her mind could have come up with. She began thrashing her body around and screaming as loud as she could to get away from her. She had a feeling that there was no hope but still. There was nothing else she could do. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Khalkek laughed, “I guess that means we should restrain her soon.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Zorkaf’s own laugh rumbled against her back again, feeling even worse than the last time, “I was hoping to get her tied up sooner than later. She just looked so small and vulnerable, I wanted to see if she could get any more. Get the restraints.” 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He walked out of view from Athena, who didn't stop her efforts of escaping, and came back with what looked like metallic ropes. Despite her efforts, Khalkek got the rope-thing on her wrists but didn't tie it, instead he merely looped it around her arm and pressed a button that caused the ropes to tighten around her wrists and wrap around the arm a second time. The same things happened with the rest of her limbs. After a good fifteen minutes of fighting, she lie tied up on the bed, ropes firmly held in little holes in the wall that seemed to be around every half foot above the bed up on the ceiling. She hadn't noticed the ceiling was covered in those holes until she was permanently facing it. The bed she was on was very large; she estimated that it was two queen sized beds. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The guards crawled onto the bed with predatory grins on their face and Zorkaf pulled out a knife. Too tired to fight, Athena merely leaned away the best she could, tears cascading down her face and accepted death, deciding it was better than anything else this place had to offer. Besides, being suicidal meant she wanted to die, right? Not this way, something told her. She had always dreamed of killing herself with a note for her family and in control of how and when she'd die. She'd hate herself when she died but she didn't have the brain power to hate herself at that moment. She wanted to survive this and die in peace; if one could call suicide peace, it'd be a person in her situation. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Don't worry, I can't draw blood. You won't get hurt.” With that, a hand grabbed the collar of her shirt and the knife cut down her sleeve. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“No!” she said without thinking. She knew what was to come with this. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Again,” Khalkek said, “we aren't allowed, you are property of Commander Sendak. We're just getting you prepped.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

That calmed her down more than it should have. He cut away all of her articles of clothing, including her underwear and bra that only she thought was comfortable sleeping in. The tears that fell down her face started to pool in her ears and made just another part of the situation more uncomfortable. She noticed her legs were spread very far apart exposing her. The guards nasty hands trailed along her body, encircling her breasts and caressing her thighs, coming so close to touching her core that they might as well have. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Stopping, Khalkek cleared his throat, “anyway, you are now Chief Commander Sendak’s property, given to him by Lord Zarkon. Though, to you that doesn't mean much, since you live on such a primitive planet. Lord Zarkon is the ten thousand year old leader of the Galra Empire. We are galra, the superior race that has been taking over the universe for the entirety of Lord Zarkon’s reign.” So they're aliens. “Recently there has been a threat.” 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“The first real threat in the Galra Empire’s reign,” Zorkaf added. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Voltron. It is the most powerful weapon in the universe and a fifth of it is piloted by someone you used to be close with.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The hairs rose on the back of her neck. No one she knew- “you have the wrong person. I promise. I don't know know anyone that would be able to fight, let alone with the most powerful weapon.” It came out more scared than she would have liked it to. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Tell me,” Zorkaf got threateningly close to her face, “did you know anyone that just… vanished?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

That stopped her. Katie? Could Katie be able to man the most powerful weapon known to existence? 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I think you do,” Zorkaf smirked for the millionth time that night, “we need you as a trading chip and bait so we can get Voltron. We've also found that you're genes are very… interesting to say the least. Your offspring will be useful for the Empire and you will be bred through Commander Sendak. Consider yourself lucky that you aren't being tortured.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The fear in her heart rose for the hundredth time that night. She was… lucky. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“So, we realize you have some dietary issues,” Khalkek pressed a few buttons that emitted an medical looking tube, “instead of working around them, we've just decided to tube feed you, which will also have your fertility and human hormone medicine so you can't fake taking your medicine or eating.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

She nodded. How did they know that? Her gastroparesis and her anorexia. This whole ordeal was terrifying but the fact that they knew that was just downright creepy. How long could they have been watching her? Also, fertility and hormone medicine? What would that do and how the hell would that fuck with her? 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Taking out a bottle of some liquid and dipping the tube into it, Khalkek ordered Zorkaf to get water and positioned the tube in front of her nose, “this should feel weird. The more you move, the more it'll hurt.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

She swallowed before he inserted it and the further up it went, the worse it felt. It scraped against the bottom of her nose and she held back tears this time because of reflex and not emotions. Once it hit the back of her nasal pathway, she jumped. Bad move, the tube scraped against the sensitive tissue and she whimpered. Once the tube was in her throat area, Zarkof fed her some water with a straw and told her to drink it to assist the tube down. She was surprised they were being so gentle after what just happened. Once the tube was down to where they wanted it, Zarkof seemed to run a few tests and eventually inserted it into something behind her head where she couldn't see. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Three metallic walls rose from the ground and encapsulated the bed to look like an oversized crib, blocking off her view of the guards. The metal walls were covered in the holes and had a pattern of purple lighting. A white substance flowed through the tube and entered her stomach. She did not like the idea that she didn't know what was being putting into her but she had no way to stop it. Restrained, exposed, and alone, all she could do was sit there and wait. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

As her mind began to wonder to her dogs, she couldn't help the sudden sleepiness that consumed her. Despite fighting like all hell to stay awake, thinking that even more horrible things would happen to her while she was sleeping, her eyes closed on their own and she fell into a forced sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to make it easier, here is a list of her dogs and their breed listed from heavies to lightest:  
> Bear, Mastiff  
> Daisy, Kangal  
> Blitz, Doberman  
> Shadow, Retriever  
> Joey, Chow Chow  
> Snickers, Pomeranian

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any problems with my work, please comment on them to help me fix them. This involves grammar issues, character personality flaws, incorrect information, or any other issues. Please and thank you.


End file.
